Never Forgotten, Always Adored
by meowzii
Summary: From the pinkette's balcony, you could see everything. Oh, we all know why this is being pointed out, don't we? Just as Amu Hinamori could see everything from her from her balcony, people outside of her balcony could see everything inside her bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

Please bear with me, it's my first fanfiction.

It's going to get less dramatic once Mr. Sexypants comes in, don't worry.

And the chapters are probably going to be much longer. I'm sorry.. ?

Also, it'll get more mature, I mean, it's Ikuto, of course something perverse is going to happen. So, perverts, it's okay. It's coming.

R&R? c:

* * *

From the pinkette's balcony, you could see everything. The night sky, endless, and mysterious, dark, but full of light. The street below with the blowing leaves and aligned trees. But, enough of all that happy descriptive blabber, we all know why this is being pointed out. Just as Amu Hinamori, a flawless teenager with bubble-gum pink hair could see everything from her balcony, people _outside_ of her balcony could see everything _inside_ the youth's spacious room.

Groaning as the sunlight entered her windows, and obnoxious chatter from her father was heard from downstairs, Amu Hinamori awoke from her sweet, summer slumber. She yawned, sitting up slowly as she stretched her pale, slender arms out past her. She looked over at her calendar, and sighed, frowning. Today was the day that marked that _he_ had been gone for three years now.

"Amu-chan? Amuuu-chaaaan?" she heard from outside her door, sighing. It was her mother, probably wanting to come in her room and vacuum it.

'_Great.'_ Amu thought, getting up, stumbling to her door. _'More noise. It's the freakin' summer, gimme some damn peace and quiet sometimes.'_

"Yes, mother?" She asked, slight irritation in her voice.

"We're having guests over today, so, either clean up, or go out." Her mother responded, sounding rushed.

Amu sighed, again. _'Guests? Why? My parents are dorks…how do they have friends?" _ She scoffed, opening her door.

"I'll just go out, I guess. I need fresh air." Amu shortly responded to her mother, who nodded, smiling, and walked back down the wooden stairs. She walked over to her closet, sliding it open to reveal an abundance of clothing. Lazily, she picked out a pastel yellow tank top, with a slight ruffle at the top and tight jean shorts. The teen walked to the restroom across the hall, and closed the door, stripping down her sleep-clothes, replacing them with her clothes of the day.

Sighing, once again, she looked in the mirror. Amu Hinamori was absolutely stunning, with her unique hair colour and golden orbs anyone could get lost in. She had the most perfect figure, with smooth, slender long legs, thin, slightly muscular arms, a toned stomach, and breasts the most perfect size, ones which cause men to stare, which displeased Amu. Though she knew she wasn't unattractive, she was uncomfortable with the stares given to her. She's longed for the deep blue pools she so dearly missed to connect with her, and see how much she's grown, and matured. Amu Hinamori wanted to impress the man she missed so dearly. She longed for his naughty comments, for his breathtaking smile, for the smirk that's always plastered to his face. She was slowly starting to feel nothing anymore. She lost almost all contact with her dear friends, all because of the man who made her heart melt whenever she saw him, for his breathtaking features were one to make you already fall in love with him at the first sight.

Quickly, she pinned her shoulder-length hair in two low-pigtails, and pinned her bangs back with a white x-clip, and left the restroom, going back to her room.

She sat back down on her unmade bed, and looked out her window to her balcony. Suddenly, a flash of memories of her and the man she loved flew by in her mind, and she gasped slightly. She then looked away from the memory-filled balcony, and wiped fresh tears from her eyes. This happened all the time.

It was extremely difficult for the pinkette to forget about the cat-like boy. She wanted to forget, she wanted to feel somewhat happy again. For all she knew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the man that robbed her dreams, the man she loved so dearly, was never going to come back.

After a small session of tears and sniffles, Amu stood up, and grabbed her pink cell phone from her bedside table, flipping it open. No calls. No messages. Nothing. Just like every other day.

"He's never coming back for me.. He's never going to set foot on my balcony ever again... he's gone." She sniffed, wiping her remaining tears, and left out the door to go downstairs.

Unknown to Amu herself, she was wrong.

The muscular, slender, midnight-haired man jumped off the balcony, and smirked, thinking of his princess, and what exactly he was going to do, what he was going to do to capture her once again, and hold her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, goodness. I was honestly surprised by all of the author alerts, favorite stories, and such that came in just one day for this story. I was just posting it to y'know.. post it. So, thank you to those who favorited, watched, and reviewed. Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, I've never been good at writing really long chapters. But, I'm trying to to post a new chapter daily, or every other day.

Again, thanks to all of you ~

R&R?

* * *

**Ikuto's Point of View:**

Oh, Amu. Why would you go out like that? Are you trying to get, I dunno, _molested_? Seriously, I don't understand her. She's been going out like this the past couple of weeks.. is she_ trying _to piss me off? True, she's totally oblivious that I've been watching her for the past three weeks.. but, still. God, I already know what she does to me, but those other men that fawn over her in the crowded streets? I don't even wanna know what the hell they're thinking. I want to be there for her, I really do. It's killing me, seeing her cry and mope. But, I deserve the pain she's giving me, as I caused so much more to her. I left. I kept a promise that I would come back, come back to be with her, to be by her side, caring for her every need. I didn't. I didn't call. I was so god damn absorbed in my father. My father, who was always there. Always, and I never fucking knew. I wasted almost three years looking for a man all across the world, and he was right there. Three years I wasted, three years I could have been, should have been, with her, Amu. But, I'm back now, and I'm going to make up for it, I swear I will.

**Narrative Point of View:**

As Amu Hinamori strolled down the paved streets, humming as her sandals created a bouncy beat, she was unaware of the man she loved, the man she's been longing to be with, was right along with her, but not.. not exactly. Let's just call Ikuto Tsukiyomi a bit of a well, a stalker. Hidden from her sight, Ikuto followed the teen, simple and easy. She looked straight forward as she walked, never behind her, never to the side.

When Amu reached the park, her eyes shifted to a lonely tree. She walked over to it, and sat down in the tree's cooling shadow, leaning against the rough trunk of the old tree. Closing her bright, golden eyes, she enjoyed the cool of the tree's shadow, battling the summer sun's blazing heat.

Ikuto pulled himself up in a large tree, able to see in the sight of his young love. He sighed, looking over her slender body, ignoring the dirty thoughts that came to his mind. He couldn't try anything like that on her now. She's been tainted by his abandonment, she's torn, he's the only one that can help her, and he needs to act soon.

Almost like a miracle, sounding in the worst words, Amu Hinamori fainted, the sun's heat stealing her focus. This caused the lovestuck man to jump from the tree quietly, walking over to the dehydrated angel in his midnight eyes. Leaning down, he wrapped his muscular arms around her, and lifted her feeble body off of the soft grass, taking her in his arms like his own bride.

''Oh, Amu.. '' Ikuto spoke quietly, beginning to walk away from the park. ''Why did I ever leave you? I'm such a fool.. forgive me, my love." He whispered, planting his soft lips on her forehead gently, leaving her a kiss.

_- Two hours later_

The pinkette awoke from her slumber in an unfamiliar place, sitting up slowly in the soft bed underneath her. She looked around at the clean, sleek room, inhaling the air, as she widened her eyes at the familiar cinnamon-like scent. '_No_..' she thought. '_It.. It can't be him._.'

She took one of the soft, down pillows in her arms and held it close to her face, like it was Ikuto himself. She hugged the pillow tightly as she looked down to the ground at her bare feet. No sandals. This person, whoever they are, they took care of her. She looked around the room for any pictures to reveal her caretaker's identity, and found nothing. She sighed heavily, licking her dry lips.

Suddenly, the door creaked open slowly, causing the beauty to look over at the door, to look over at the tall, slender figure now standing in the doorway. It was him.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, my. I keep getting messages about people adding this into their 'Favorite Stories' and 'Story Alert', and it's making me so happy.

Thank you all ~

As promised, here's another chapter, the longest one so far!

* * *

The sight of the man she loved astonished her, causing her to blink repetitively and rub her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. As she tried to take in the moment, Ikuto slowly walked to her, keeping his dark pools of blue on hers, keeping sight of her angelic features. She kept her stare on the man, who was dressed in a soft maroon dress shirt, pushed up to his elbows, and tucked into his dark, slim jeans that almost perfectly formed his slender legs. He sat down next to his love, and kept still as Amu reached her thin arms out towards him, gently touching his smooth face. To her eyes, he looked older, his jaw line was fuller, his hair was slightly longer, his dark bangs covering his eyes, more than they used to. From a close look, you could see the slight stubble starting to grow from his last shave. She could feel the rough areas as she slid her hand off of his cheek, meeting her eyes back with his.

For about five minutes, they stared at each other, they looked in each other's eyes, they saw everything. The pain, the sadness, the misery. He saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes. She saw the torture and loneliness in his. No words were spoken, no sound was heard.

His husky, sensual voice was heard in her ears, causing her to come back to focus. ''Amu.. I-I.. I'm so-" She cut him off, hugging his toned body tightly. ''Ikuto..'' Amu spoke quietly. ''Y-You're back.. y-you came back.. for me…'' she stuttered, breathing slowly into his soft shirt. He stroked her silky bubblegum colored hair gently, holding onto her, speaking softly.

"I did, Amu.. my love, I did. I'm so sorry. I… I.." he apologized, becoming unable to speak, unable to say the right words.

She silenced him, letting go of him. "I-I.." she stammered. "I don't even wanna hear it.. I don't care.. you're here.. It's all that matters.." She looked into his sapphire orbs, hot, salty tears streaming from her own eyes as she smiled. Tears of happiness, joy. Tears that showed Ikuto, showed Amu's lost love, that she was, she was okay.

''Oh, Amu.." he began, wiping her fresh tears away from her flawless face.

She smiled gently, keeping her golden watch on his handsome face.

"You.. You're… You're so.. _mature._" He smirked, looking her body over. He chuckled his sweet, deep voice, as Amu blushed deeply.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she placed her arms across her chest, forming an "x".

''Really, Ikuto?" she blushed.

He smirked, reaching out, pulling her arms away from her chest, pushing her down onto the soft bed, locking her wrists down. Amu gasped, her face becoming even redder, as she looked up at him.

"Now, now.." he breathed. "No kiss? From your balcony, it seems as that you uh.. you're a little bit _in love.. _with a certain someone." He smirked again, enjoying the gift of the sight of her surprised, yet embarrassed face.

Flustered, she leaned up slowly, inching her soft pink lips towards his. Fed up with anticipation, Ikuto closed the space in-between their lips, crashing his smooth lips onto her petite pink ones.

It was like nothing she's ever felt before. His lips were smooth and tender on hers, almost like he keeping himself from kissing her any rougher. It was as he knew that she'd never been kissed, her lips were those of a sweet virgin. She tried to lift her arms up, to hold her love closer, but he was too strong.

**Ikuto's Point of View:**

Dear God, Amu.. how you've grown. As I kissed her, gently, but lovingly, I could feel her struggling underneath me. I couldn't release her, for the thought of her sweet, bare body underneath mine, her sweet voice softly moaning my name, her hot breath against my neck, it took over me, like sweet, sensual poison. But, her fragile body was one I couldn't bear to hurt, but I couldn't let go of her. I was so absorbed in the moment. Oh, what she _does_ to me. It's barely describable. I feel warm, no, it's hot. It bubbles inside of me, making me feel like.. I don't even know. When I see her beautiful, unforgettable face, I.. I just fall in love with her all over again. Yes, if you didn't guess it yet, I'm in love with Amu Hinamori. Everything about her makes me so joyful, like nothing else. It's as she lifted the fog from my life, and now everything is clear. I was possessed by hate and confusion, and that confusion led me to leave the most important person in my life, the one who cleansed me.

But, it doesn't stop these thoughts, these.. dirty, vulgar, perverted thoughts in my head. She drives me _crazy_. And now, since I've been gone, since I haven't seen her, touched her, god, even smelled her sweet fruity scent, these hormones are going insane. I need her, I've_ longed_ for her. Her touch, her smile, her scent, her beautiful eyes, her hair, her lips – oh, her sweet, sweet lips. They taste of the sweetest berries, of sugar, of a completely indescribable taste. It's so wonderful, oh so wonderful. Her lips, fulfilling my needs, oh.. I need to stop thinking about this. _Something_ bad would most likely happen, and I… I can't introduce her to those kinds of things, not yet. She's not ready. But, I need her to fulfill these needs of mine. And thinking of her doing _those_ things, it drives me even crazier. I can only wonder what she feels, about me, about well.. sex, about _everything,_ really.

**Narrative Point of View:**

The handsome Tsukiyomi child pulled away from his angel's sweet lips, breathing slowly. Almost in sync the two opened their eyes, looking at each other silently. He released his grip of her, sitting up. She followed his movements, as she kept her watch on his unremarkable face.

The cat-like man smirked, licking his wet lips. "Mmn.. that was _so_ fulfilling. Thanks, babe." He winked, chuckling at the pinkette's flustered face.

"Y-You're.. welcome.." she spoke quietly, catching his attention as his mischievous smirk turned into a gentle smile. He stood up slowly, reaching his hand out towards her.

''C'mon." he said. She looked up at him, and stood up, each of them surprised by their heights.

"Will you come with me to my special place, my love?"


	4. Chapter 4

Longest chapter?

R&R

* * *

"_Will you come with me to my special place, love?" he asked, smiling down at his pink-haired angel. _

_She nodded slowly in slight confusion as she rose from Ikuto's soft bed, taking his large, warm hand. She linked her small fingers around his skinny, long ones, and followed him out the door of his spacious apartment, wondering where he was taking her. _

**Amu's Point of View:**

Wherever this place was.. it.. it was absolutely stunning. I had never been on this part of the beach before. The soft sand was still warm, despite the arrival of the early night sky, the area was surrounded by large groups of trees, creating their own song as the wind blew through their branches, and a small, yet elegant house rested on a small, rocky cliff. It smelled of sweet, flowers, salty waters, and fresh fires. It was the most beautiful, yet simple place I had ever been to. Is this his beach house, or something? It's so beautiful. There's no way this pervert would take me here just to enjoy the gorgeous surroundings.

_What the hell is he up to?_

**Narrative Point of View:**

Now, Ikuto Tsukiyomi _is _a man. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a very handsome, smart, and _sly _man. Like most men, Ikuto has needs. But, Ikuto is also a very considerate, though it doesn't seem, and well-planned man. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was going to have Amu Hinamori, his only love. Though, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was smart, and could ''read'' people, he was very unaware, that his young love, Amu Hinamori, wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

**Ikuto's Point of View:**

Keeping my watch on her, I walked around the shoreline of the cool waters. Then, almost unclear to me, she turned around, her beautiful golden eyes looking into mine, as the cool, summer wind blew her hair gently, and she smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever witnessed. She was so stunning. The dim moonlight shined into her eyes, the faint redness on her smooth cheeks illuminated, and it was driving me crazy. I needed help. Sighing, biting my lip slightly, I glanced down at the emerging bulge in my jeans. I needed help. _Soon._

She smiled, unable to notice my er.. _problem_, due to the darkness of the night sky.

"Is this your beach house, Ikuto?" she asked. The way she said my name, the way it rolled off her tongue. The way it sounded when she said it, sad, angry, frustrated, or happy, it was like nothing else. Oh, what this girl fucking _does_ to me.

"Ikuto?" she asked, sounding concerned, as I shot up, looking at her and her radiant beauty.

"O-Oh." I stammered, dammit. "Sorry, I must've spaced out, love." I replied, trying to charm back for my mistake.

Amu smiled again as she laughed a little. "It's okay, Ikuto. I was just asking if you wanted to uh.. g-go for a swim." She blushed, pressing her sweet strawberry lips together.

A _swim_? At _night_? Oh, _hell _yes. She's making this _so_ much easier for me.

I nodded, smirking slightly, as I walked over to her petite body, sliding my arms under her, picking her up like a bride.

She gasped, causing me to smirk even more.

"Swimsuits. House." I blurted out, looking ahead, walking to the small, cozy house.

When we reached the house, I unlocked the door, an angel still in my arms, and kicked it open. I smirked when she looked around in awe, for my beach house was one to remember. Sure, it's a little small, but on the inside, it fights that purpose. The kitchen was large, filled with the year's newest appliances, newly bought, as for my uh.. disappearance caused my other things to become "out-of-date". The living room had two black leather couches surrounding a large television, and on the opposite side, a huge brick fireplace, complete with floor pillows and blankets, y'know for.. _cuddling._

Now up the stairs, where I took her next, is where the other rooms were. The bathroom was sleek and new, with grey tile floors and maroon walls. The study, or, my favorite place, besides well… the _bedroom_, included a computer, over a thousand novels, various musical instruments, and more. It had white walls, filled with many pieces of abstract, colorful art, and black carpet. Now, the bedroom, my _favorite _place, was pretty fucking awesome, if I had to say so myself. With light hardwood flooring, the dark navy bedding stood out well, complete with white leather couches in the other corner, surrounding yet another fireplace. When you slid open the deck door from the bedroom, a large, round jacuzzi is found, with a small drink bar and outdoor fireplace surrounding it.

Setting Amu down on the feathered bed gently, I opened up the dresser, taking out various swimsuits.

"I'm sorry about the choice of size.. the only women's swimsuits here are Utau's, and she's a little, well.." I stopped,smirking, staring at Amu's chest. "_small_ for you. But.. y'know..you could.." I slid over to her, tilting her chin up to look at me. "Always wear nothing at all." I smirked again, chuckling as her face turned a rosy red, ignoring her as she called me a pervert, multiple times.

I grabbed a black string bikini from the pile of Utau's swimsuits and smirked, handing it to the pinkette angel.

''Here, this one has the biggest cup size." I said, smirking as she blushed and stormed off to the bathroom.

While she was changing, I quickly changed into a pair of black swim shorts, collecting a pile of warm towels and soft blankets.

After a short while, I heard the bathroom door creak open, as I turned around to the doorway, looking over my sweet love in awe. Her smooth, silky skin was revealed like no other. Her unique, beautiful hair fell down past her pale shoulders, forming her angelic face perfectly. She's matured so much. Even though I gave her the biggest top Utau had, her perfect breasts still were too big for the skimpy black top. Accidentally licking my lips, I stared at her chest, the top barely covering her breasts. Her stomach, so smooth and toned. How I regret ever teasing this beauty that she was fat or overweight, she's everything but that. And lastly, her _legs_. Oh, god, her legs. They'd appear as they went on forever, with their pale, silky look. Amu was perfect, oh so perfect.

Suddenly, a yellow sandal interrupted my thoughts, hitting my head. Tch.

**Narrative Point of View:**

"What're you gawking at, Ikuto?" Amu spit out, a slightly irritated tone in her voice. But, from the intense blush covering her cheeks, you could tell that the pinkette was extremely embarrassed of her attire. Quickly, Ikuto stood up, and strolled over to his love, backing her against the wall. He placed his hand next to her head and smirked, looking into her golden orbs.

"_You_." He simply replied, causing Amu to blush even deeper.

"T-There's nothing to gawk at…" she responded, looking away from his sapphire stare.

"Hn? In my eyes.." he smirked, glancing over her body again, slipping his finger under a strap on the thin bikini top. "There's _plenty_ to gawk at." He licked his lips, snapping the strap, causing Amu to squeal a little.

Chuckling, he backed away from her to get a better look at her flustered face.

"Sorry, love." He apologized, a gentle smile on his face. Amu looked back at him, accepting his apology.

He then extended his hand towards her, smiling.

"Lets go, angel."


	5. Chapter 5

DEAR GOD. I APOLOGIZE.

I thought no one liked this fanfiction.. so I kinda just left it alone for a while until I wanted to update again. But apparently, people have really been liking it? You don't know how happy that makes me! The only reason I was unaware of all of these reviews and such is because APPARENTLY MY EMAIL DOESN'T LIKE TO RECEIVE EMAILS FROM . I've been wondering why I haven't gotten story alerts and such, and like, favorite story notifications and such. I just thought no one was updating, and no one liked my story. ; AAA ; NO LOVE. BUT APPARENTLY THERE ACTUALLY WAS.

Anyways, here's that next chapter apparently everyone's been yearning for!

R&R? c:

* * *

**Narrative Point of View:**

The cool breeze, accompanied with the remaining warmth from the sun on the grainy sand, sent relaxed and soothing flows through the couple that was currently residing on the soft beach. Hand in hand, Ikuto and Amu made their way to the calm, chill waters of the beach, setting down their towels, and stepped into the blue waters of the ocean. The pinkette shivered slightly, as Ikuto chuckled, gazing down at Amu.

"D-Don't laugh at me, Ikuto!" Amu sputtered, while a faint blush – caused by embarrassment, covered her pale cheeks.

"Aww.." he smirked, wading out more into the water. "Not my fault you're so adorable, _Amu_. Well.. it could be." The azure-haired man turned to the seemingly endless ocean, and dove into its depths, causing the cool water to hit Amu, as she squealed, puffing her cheeks.

**Amu's Point of View:**

"Ikuto!" I yelled, glaring down at him, as he rose to the surface, the silver moonlight sparkling off his sleek, midnight hair. There it is again, that _look_. Dear God, that _look_. With his thin eyebrows raised slightly, his lips at a small curve, forming a small smirk, and his eyes, those damn_ eyes_. Appeared to be filled with hints of lust, affection, and just… _Ikuto_. I'm at a loss of words to describe it, but, it's just _his_ look. I bit my lip a little, not enough to cause pain, and stared into the midnight bliss I call his eyes. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my wrist, as he pulled me further out into the chill ocean. I was completely unaware that he was slowly inching towards me, his strong, cinnamon-like scent filling the air, causing my mind to blank, and fill with nothing but Ikuto.

"Amu." he said as I looked up to see he was centimeters away from me, smirking like no other.

_Shit._

**Ikuto's Point of View:**

She's so fucking adorable. Someone needs to help me now, or something might happen that I'll regret. With the full moonlight shining against her beautiful, unique hair, the ocean's water dripping off her slim body, and her golden eyes, which stood out like a yellow rose in a bouquet of white roses, she was so irresistible. These god damn hormones of mine are raging like a fucking bull, and I just can't stop them. For fuck's sake, I'm twenty-three years old, I shouldn't be like this. It was all her. Even trying to keep this smirk plastered on my face right now was hard, for I just want to kiss her again, forever. I probably look like a damn fool right now. Fuck.

"Um.. y-yes?" her sweet voice appeared right out of the ocean's blue, as I focused back to reality, reaching my hand out to touch her soft cheek.

"You're aware you're absolutely _stunning_, right?" I spoke calmly, trying to get her even more flustered. Shoulda just said '_Hey, you're aware you're stunning, right? Okay, now let's fuck, or something. I'm hot, you're hot, let's make hot babies, no?'_ Actually.. that would just make me seem like a sex-obsessed creep. Which, I'm not, by the way. It may seem so, but, hey, I'm a guy. I just.. I just love seeing this girl's expressions, and the emotions she's dealing with. I can only imagine what it would be like as I'm sexin' her up. God damn, Ikuto, stop thinking about that. Focus, focus.

My little princess paused for a long time, whilst her face became even redder. "Sorry, baby. I _know_ that you know you're breathtaking. Why don't we actually swim, or something, instead of standing here_, _looking like two idiots?" I winked, smiling gently, ruffling her bubblegum-colored hair.

She nodded, laughing a little, her pink blush fading. "Yeah!"

I smiled, putting my hands into the cold water, lifting them up to gently splash Amu's face. She gasped, giggling sweetly, as she stuck her slender arms into the water and splashed water at me, hitting my bare chest. Chuckling softly with her sweet, gentle giggles, we had a splash battle, until the both of us were grinning, soaking wet from the chilly waters.

**Narrative Point of View:**

Smiling as she slicked her soft, pink hair back, Amu sighed heavily, looking up at the bright stars that covered the midnight sky.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Ikuto smiled, wading over to his pinkette. She made a noise of confusion, which caused the blue-haired boy to chuckle. "The stars." He replied, looking up to the night sky himself.

"Oh, yes! I've always been interested in stars - the whole galaxy, really. It's such an interesting thing." She smiled, taking her eyes off the sky to Ikuto, as he kept his gaze up at the sky.

She waited a couple minutes, as she watched him gaze at the endless sky, smiling. "Ikuto, I'm kinda cold.. could we, y'know, maybe go back to the house?"

He chuckled deeply, his husky voice traveling enough for Amu to hear, and turned to her, nodding. Amu then grabbed his muscular arm, and waded them both to the dry, sandy shore of the soft beach.

When they made their way to the young Tsukiyomi boy's beach house, they slowly walked up the carpeted stairs and got to the bedroom, where Ikuto flopped down on the soft, navy bed, making a 'whoosh' noise.

"Uh, Ikuto?" the pinkette started, looking down at the older by she guessed she could call _hers_. "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

Stretching his long, slightly tanned arms, Ikuto sat up and flipped his bangs from his eyes. "Mmn.. yeah. There's some other towels in there. You packed toiletries with all your other clothes and such, like I told you to before I took you here, right?" he handsome boy asked, looking at his girl.

She nodded, and grabbed her small bag, taking it with her to the room connected to his bedroom, and shut the door. Listening to the breeze sway the full green trees, Ikuto sat still for a while, until he heard the familiar sound of Amu's voice, over the crisp tapping of water hitting the shower's floor.

"U-Um, Ikuto?" she yelled slightly. "I forgot my conditioner in there.. I-I think. Could you possibly get it for me, please?" He could already picture her beautiful face, filled with a pink tint, due to the embarrassment of him possibly seeing her nude body, and the hot water steaming up the bathroom.

He groaned slightly, as he thought of vulgar things of the two of them together, sharing sweet, sensual kisses and touches in the steamy shower. _Dammit, _he thought, as he could feel that hot pool of emotions bubbling deep down in his stomach.

"Uhh… yeah!" He replied to her, thinking of something to get his _mind_ off things, so _something_ wouldn't happen to possibly freak his Amu out. He stood up, and looked around in the corner, where her yellow bag was, and found the bottle of berry conditioner lying there, picking it up in his large hands. Ikuto pressed his lips together, keeping away dirty thoughts, as he slowly made his way to the bathroom door, curling his slender fingers around the knob, opening the door slowly.

He breathed a little heavier as he made contact with the hot, steamy, musky air of the bathroom, and turned towards the shower, in which he observed the blurry silhouette of the girl he longed for through the glass doors. Ikuto cleared his throat, announcing that he was there. The bubbly teen slid the foggy glass door open slightly, as Ikuto looked up to see her adorable little face peaking from the side, reaching her pale arm out.

"T-Thanks, Ikuto." She blushed, closing the door as he stood there, a faint pink tinted on his cheeks.

**Amu's Point of View:**

By the time my shower was over, I heard nothing but silence from the bedroom linked to the room I was in. Maybe he's downstairs..or on the beach. I took out my bag from underneath the sink, and opened it, looking for my comfy pajamas. First, I slid on a pair of matching navy undergarments, and looked through my bag more. My pajamas. I freakin' forgot my pajamas. What the hell am I supposed to sleep in? Sighing heavily, I opened the door a little, and looked around the bedroom to see no one. I dryed my hair first, then left the bathroom and walked over to Ikuto's dresser and opened one of the drawers, sliding out a dark grey v-neck, and a pair of his sleeping shorts, blue and grey checkered. I slid them on and paused for a second, as the shirt was so large, it almost went to my mid-thigh. God, his torso is so _long_. Smiling at the familiar cinnamon-like scent that clung to his clothing, I made my way downstairs to see a fire in the fireplace, and a familiar midnight-haired boy sitting on the ground near it.

**Narrative Point of View:**

The flawless boy took in the warmth of the fire he built after he got out of his short shower, which he took in the extra bathroom downstairs. He smiled gently, as he heard his young love coming down the stairs, waiting for her arrival.

"Oh, Ikuto! You showered down here? I'm sorry for taking so long!" Amu asked, swiftly walking over to the boy, sitting down next to him, feeling almost complete by his presence.

A faint smirk appeared on his lips, as he looked over the pinkette. "Those clothes look _oddly_ familiar, Amu-_chan." _She blushed faintly as she looked down at the clothes she was wearing – Ikuto's clothes, and spoke.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry.. I um, I forgot my pajamas back at the house, I was in such a hurry." She replied, looking back up at the handsome man.

"Mmn, it's okay, Amu." He smirked again, watching her breath hitch as he said her name. She nodded slowly, and shifted her golden orbs to the fire. Ikuto then gently snaked his arms around her small waist, pulling the girl to his lap. She blushed, keeping her watch on the warm colors of the burning fire, as he rested his chin on her shoulder

"What do you wanna do, _Amu_?" Ikuto spoke softly, emphasizing her name, causing her to blush a little more.

She sat quietly for a while until she finally spoke. "Make food."

Ikuto chuckled slightly. "As in.. cookies, and such?"

She nodded, and leaned her head back against his neck. He asked freely, looking down at his love. "Well, love, what would you like to make?"

"Chocolate-covered strawberries."


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, I really, really appreciate all these kind reviews. It really makes you feel like writing more! Also, for any other "Shugo Chara!" authors, whose point of view do you find it hard to write in? Personally, writing in Amu's perspective is really, _really _difficult for me! I much rather like writing in Ikuto's, or a narrative perspective. But, my personality is one like Ikuto and Amu's mixed together, like their love child. I don't even know.

Thank you all so much for keeping up with my sad writing skills.

R&R? c:

* * *

**Ikuto's Point of View:**

_Chocolate covered strawberries? _I'd like to put some chocolate all over her – _my _strawberry. Then.. uh, y'know, do stuff. Dammit, Amu, you always get me thinking wrong. Being away from her for so long _really _made me into a full blown pervert. Looking over at the warm fire, her adorable face is being lit up, and her cheeks are pink – filled with flush. God, she's so damn cute.

"I'm pretty sure I've got little chocolate melt things here.. I'm not really sure. I'm not that big of a cook." I say, looking into her eyes, then over her body, dressed in _my_ clothing. You don't know how cute it is. My shirt, which is _way_ too big for her, is slowly sliding off one of her silky, pale shoulders, and the shorts, they actually fit her almost right, because her creamy legs are so long and thin.

I see my little pinkette blush under by gaze, causing me to laugh a little. Slowly getting myself off the pillow on the hardwood floor, I extended my hand out towards Amu, smiling gently as she took it.

"Let's just go make some, alright?" She nodded, blushing faintly as I pulled her to the shiny kitchen. Now, food. _Right._

**Narrative Point of View:**

The couple stood in the spacious kitchen, rummaging around for pots and trays to assist them in their cooking. When the pink-haired beauty began to melt the small milk chocolate bits, in the small pot resting on the burner, Ikuto eyed it senselessly, licking his lips. Amu giggled softly, raising her thin, pink eyebrow in slight confusion.

The Tsukiyomi boy caught her gaze, looking at his lady. "I like chocolate, don't you remember?"

Amu smiled, and nodded, thinking of memories she'd had, with Ikuto stealing her chocolate ice cream at the park, and eating the chocolate taiyaki she kindly purchased for him, while he was residing in her room for the time being.

"Of course I do, Ikuto." She spoke, as she slid her slender finger over the top of the now-melted chocolate in the pot, lifting it up away from the stove. Ikuto's stare came over her, as he watched her lift it to her lips. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist somewhat roughly, pulling her pale hand to him. The pinkette gasped faintly, a light pink tint appearing on her cheeks.

Biting her pink, plump lips, Amu watched as the midnight-haired boy slid her finger into his warm mouth, rubbing his soft tongue against it to lick the milky, sweet chocolate off it. The young beauty blushed deeper as he sucked on her chocolate-covered finger gently, and looked down into her golden orbs to meet her gaze. His eyes, azure, filled with romance and lust, captivated her, causing a hitch in her breathing as he looked away, and pulled his mouth off of her now-clean finger.

Ikuto slid his tongue over his bottom lip, licking the access of the sweet liquid off. "It's good, even _better _when your taste is added with it."

This caused Amu Hinamori to blush somewhat madly, returned with the boy's signature smirk.

"W-We should do these strawberries, before the chocolate gets burned." She replied, trying to ignore his smirk, which always made her heart flutter. The boy nodded, picking up two fresh, red strawberries, twirling them in the melted chocolate quickly, covering almost the whole juicy fruit, except for the leafy green sprout at the top. The two repeated this multiple times, until the whole case of fresh little fruits were covered with the sweet chocolate.

Ikuto, sighed heavily, leaning his toned body against the counter. He then crossed his muscular arms, and looked at his love. "What now?"

"Well.." Amu began, picking up the large tray of strawberries. "The chocolate has to harden around the berries, so, we have to put them in the refrigerator for now, until they're done." She completed, opening up the shiny metal door to the refrigerator, sliding the tray inside.

**Amu's Point of View:**

As I closed the cold refrigerator door, I could feel his alluring stare on my back. I still can't believe he did _that_. It sent warm, bubbly feelings down my throat, all the way to the bottom of my stomach. I don't really understand why he did that, though. I guess that's what I get for not attending all those high-school parties – to get ridiculously drunk, and by the next morning, you wake up realizing you've had kinky sex with a homosexual and your best friend, then realizing you're knocked up a couple weeks later, so you're pretty much fucked. Nevermind, I'm glad I never went to any of those parties. I waited for him, seeming like forever. I guess now that he's actually here, I'm starting to feel some things I've never felt before. Don't get me wrong, I used to think of Ikuto, and sometimes I would end up – uh, nevermind.

Anyways, I wasn't sure exactly what it was I wanted yet, but, turning around to look at the absolutely stunning, mind-blowingly sexy, whatever you wanna use to describe him – Ikuto freakin' Tsukiyomi, I knew that I wanted him.

**Narrative Point of View:**

The pinkette slid a bowl from the cupboard down to her reach, as she took the remaining sweet liquid and slowly poured it into the bowl, a small smirk appearing on her flawless face as she glanced over at the child-like man, who was watching the milky liquid run to the bowl.

"I know, I know, Ikuto." The girl laughed quietly, taking the bowl over to him. "Have what you like." She smiled, turning away from him. All of a sudden, a pair of tanned arms snaked around the young pinkette's small waist, and was pulled close to the warm body near. Breathing quicker, Amu's face began to tint pink, feeling warm as the boy's hot breath caressed her bare neck.

"I'll have _this_, then." Ikuto purred into her ear softly, pulling the girl even closer, his body slowly starting to ache for the beauty in his arms.

The girl's cheeks became bright pink as she shifted her eyes back to look at the boy holding onto her oh so dearly, and caught the alluring stare of midnight pools. It was a moment, a moment so unclear and blurry to the couple. Nothing could be read from their eyes, not a single thought, feeling, or emotion. A moment so simple, yet so captivating to both Amu and Ikuto.

The pinkette swiftly turned her entire body to face the strikingly handsome face of Ikuto, the distance between them completely invisible. The midnight-haired boy began to breath slightly heavier as he looked into her sweet golden orbs, feeling his body begin to get hotter, and hotter.

The young pinkette leaned against him, confused by his unusual actions, as she looked into his eyes, then down his body. The poor, slightly innocent girl took action to what would possibly help the seemingly begging boy against her, and began to grind her hips against his, causing the boy to gasp quickly, and clutch onto Amu's clothing somewhat tightly.

"A-Amu, tch, stop.. please.." the now innocent-seeming Ikuto begged, glancing at Amu briefly.

She gasped and stopped her sensual actions, placing her comforting hands on the man's broad shoulders. "I'm so sorry Ikuto.. I didn't know!" the girl spoke, worry in her voice. The fit man then took her angelic face into his large hands, kissing her pink cheek gently.

"Don't apologize Amu, you did nothing wrong." He began to speak, a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. "I didn't want to cause any sort of awkwardness for you, or make you feel uncomfortable, because of what could have happened because you made me.." he paused as he moaned slightly, thinking of the feeling of his sweet love fulfilling his every wanting need and desire. "y'know...feel _good_."

Amu blushed, nodding. "Okay, Ikuto." She bit her lip a little, looking back to the man she was ninety nine point nine percent sure she was in love with him. Then came the signature smirk – powerful enough to blow any woman off her feet.

"We can leave the kitchen, y'know. That fire's looking pretty snug right now, Amu." Ikuto mentioned, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"R-Right!" the 'cool and spicy' girl responded, failing to seem neither _cool_ nor _spicy._

The handsome man chuckled softly, gently holding onto the pinkette's hand, to lead her down to the floor near the glowing fireplace. When he slid his away from hers, he walked a mere two feet, and turned all the lights off, only remaining the soft hue of the fire's glow, and the sliver gleam of the moonlight shining through the windows.

Sitting down across from his dear sweet as he came back, Ikuto couldn't help but be taken In by her beauty under the simple light from the fire and it's coals.

For few seconds, they looked into each other, then, their lips collided.


	7. Chapter 7

… heehee?

It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry for updating so late, to those who actually like this story!

I've been really, really busy lately, so I had just enough spare time to type up a really short little chapter.

But, I'm so glad people are liking this so far, it makes me so unbelievably happy.

Thank you all, so much, for the thousandth time.

R&R?

Also, after I'm done with school, I've been thinking of starting another story. Any ideas?

I've been wanting to write a Riku+Sora or Axel+Roxas for a while now..

But then there's also all those other pairings I adore.

Suggestions would be nice! Thanks ~

* * *

**Narrative Point of View:**

"Amu.." the midnight-haired Ikuto breathed seductively against his love's pale neck, gently nipping at her sweet flesh, sliding his tongue over the appearing red mark, making the young girl that was now pinned underneath him squeal. Slowly, he made his lips back up to the girl's, kissing her with great fierce, enjoying the feel of Amu's own lips swiftly moving against his.

The pinkette couldn't help but melt into the handsome man, feeling the intense need for his touch, her faint voice releasing a small moan as he slid his tongue over her bottom lip, causing her lips to create a gap. Sliding his tongue to find hers, Ikuto explored the fruity tastes of Amu's mouth, causing her to moan and capture his tongue with her own, rubbing her tongue against his gently. This caused the man to shudder, sliding his right hand down the girl's side.

With their tongues battling in a sweet, tasteful dance, Ikuto and Amu continued to tease each other with kisses, until the two pulled away from their embrace, breathing heavily as they both opened their eyes.

The pinkette's cheeks turned red, as Ikuto put on his genuine smirk, removing himself off of the girl. Amu blushed as she sat up off the ground, looking at Ikuto.

"You're so cute, stop being such a tease." Ikuto chuckled, placing his hand on the pinkette's head to mess her hair up.

Amu Hinamori, still dazed at the sensual moment of her and the cat-like boy, had no idea what was in store for her in a short while.

**Ikuto's Point of View:**

Fuck. I shouldn't have done that, I _really_ shouldn't have done that. She's just so irresistible, dear _god_. The way her body fits perfectly against mine, her sweet, sweet lips - it was all just so _perfect._ She's perfect, and I need to make her mine, officially. I mean, c'mon, I'm a guy, I have _needs._ And now that I messed up her adorable, rose colored hair, she's the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen. She's really matured, honestly, physically _and _mentally. Amu doesn't seem as stubborn as she was, I guess it's because she's been keeping herself company while I left, she hasn't really _lived_ yet. Y'know, every teenage girl deserves to buy some slutty dress, well.. No, a _nice_ dress, but it would be pretty great to see Amu, with her gorgeous body and unique hair in a little more of a provocative looking dress.. Ah. Shit, okay, thoughts going too far. _Anyways_, where was I? Oh, teenage girls deserving to get a nice dress, five-inch heels, and go to a _real_ party. Yeah, there! But Amu.. she seems so innocent and pure now, that I don't even think she's been to even a damn _birthday _party since what, seventh grade? I don't even know. To only imagine I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, fucked up some of the toughest years of her life more than they should have been. But, this _does_ give me advantages. Now I'm the one who gets to go experience new things with her. Intense parties, R-rated movies, and what not.

Ah, now I know. She's all mine, for now. I'm gonna give this girl a taste of what _my _good teenage years were like.


	8. Chapter 8

As asked for, chapter 8 ~

Not giving you super super asdufjanksd lemon just yet ~

Also, I think I'm going to write the rest of the story in Narrative… I'm unsure of this, though.

R&R?c:

* * *

**Narrative Point of View**

"Mmmnn." the pinkette moaned softly, the sweet juices filling her mouth with unusual flavor. Ikuto watched the blissful expression on her face when he looked down at her. She pulled away from Ikuto's grasp, her lips making a small 'pop' in the movement. The midnight-haired boy's lips curved into a smirk as he put the rest of the chocolaty strawberry to his lips, finishing the treat, and throwing the leafy green top into the nearby trashcan. "Those were delicious." Amu smiled sweetly up at the older teen, licking the access chocolate from the corners of her pink lips. Ikuto nodded in agreement, watching each swift movement of the girl's tongue against her own lips with his azure eyes. The girl's golden orbs kept her eyes on the boy as she kept on smiling, and took a hold of his hand. This caught the teen's attention, and caused him to look back to Amu's eyes, a faint smile appearing on his lips. "Something bothering you, Amu?" he asked. The pinkette shook her head and leaned up on her tiptoes, planting a small kiss on his smooth cheek. In response, Ikuto's smile transformed into a smirk, wrapping his other arm around her petite waist. 'Let's go upstairs." she suggested. "I'm feeling a little tired from the swim and stuff, y'know?" Ikuto nodded once again. "Of course." he said smoothly, letting go of her waist and leading her back up the wooden stairs.

Once reaching the master bedroom, Ikuto had removed his black shirt to sleep, revealing the toned, slightly tanned torso of the handsome Tsukiyomi child. Amu couldn't help but shift her eyes to gaze at the teen's stunning features as they brushed their teeth, glancing away when he looked at her in the reflective mirror.

Ikuto slipped over back to the bedroom as Amu cleansed her face, and looked out the large windows to watch the soft, cooling breeze against the blue waters. When finished, pinkette walked back to the older teen and wrapped her pale, slender arms around his thin waist, holding him loosely. The midnight-haired teen slowly turned around, his intense blue eyes looking into the girl's large golden ones. He slowly leaned down, closing his magnificent eyes and closing the space between their lips, sliding his hand up and resting it around the side of her neck.

Within seconds of the kiss, Ikuto's tongue ravished along and around the smaller girl's and overlapped it with each attempting breath. While fighting for dominance, Amu wrapped her slender legs around the older boy's waist, trying to hold herself up. In response, Ikuto's hands slid down her back until he reached the curves of her bottom, holding her up with a slight grip. This made the girl moan softly between wet kisses, unusual arousal beginning to fill her virgin body. The azure-eyed teen quickly pushed them over to the bed, setting the girl down while setting himself up ontop of her, continuing to kiss her passionately.

"Amu.." Ikuto breathed, a sensual, deep tone coming from his throat as he trailed kisses up her pale neck, licking along the shell of her ear, breathing shortly as he did so, causing the pinkette to squirm and moan. "A-Ahmm, Ikuto.." she moaned softly, trailing her hands along his abdomen as he abused her neck with sensual kisses, nips, and licks. He made his way back to her sweet, pink lips, which were begging for attention with quiet moans and heavy breathing, and kissed her with great force, his tongue exploring and sliding around every inch of her mouth. As she returned each kiss tenderly, the cat-like teen slid his hand down her slender side, and swiftly slipped his hand under the large shirt of his she was wearing. Amu's caught her breath as she moaned at the contact of the boy suddenly fondling her breast. Ikuto smirked into the kiss as he continued to gently squeeze her, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple with slight roughness, causing the girl to moan louder and arch her back somewhat. "I-Ikuto.." Amu moaned, wetting her lips as the boy moved his own back to her neck, licking over the coming bruises and red marks.

All of this was so new and thrilling to the younger girl, the unfamiliar feelings streaming throughout her body. Ikuto was doing things to her that she had only read about in the few romance novels she read in the past. Sure, Amu had occasionally touched herself, but rarely, and it never, _ever_ felt like this. Ikuto's large hands were gentle, almost like he was handling a fragile glass flower, but were also causing powerful, intense feelings throughout her body. He continued to rub his thumb against her erect nipple, needing moans slipping out in between her pink lips. The azure-eyed teen switched his hand to the pinkette's other nipple, giving it the exact same attention as it's twin. "A-Ah.." she breathed in need. "M-More..!" Amu pleaded. Her slightly clouded eyes looked at Ikuto's, with her face flustered and slight sweat beginning to form on her forehead from the heat from the couple.

Arousal began to flow stronger throughout the handsome teen, releasing a small groan from his throat. He pushed the baggy shirt up, bunching it up over her perked breasts. Slowly, he moved down her body to face her breasts, and glanced up at her blushing face. A smirk appeared on his thin lips as he leaned down, quickly flicking his tongue against her nipple, gaining a loud gasp from the girl beneath him. Within moments, he had surrounded her perk, pink nipple with his lips, tonguing and licking around it while he affectionately rubbed her other, twisting it gently with his thumb and forefinger. Doing this, he received even louder moans from the pinkette, resulting in even more powerful touches and even louder moans. Amu bit her lip as he switched to the other nipple once again, but with his tongue. She moaned in between her teeth, placing her hands on the back of the older boy's head, her hands fiilled with his silky midnight locks. Sudden arousal filled the twenty-three year old, his erection becoming harder in his pajamas as the girl moaned his name, her sweet, pleading voice filling the boy with the want to take her whole right at the moment.

Continuous moans and pleads escaped from the beauty's lips as he sucked and nipped around the pinkette's breasts, his hands gently massaging the flesh over her hips. A small hand then pulled the teen's midnight head up, stopping his erotic actions on the girl. With long breaths, he looked at the girl, his intense blue eyes clouded with lust. "Amu..?" he questioned, sitting up on his knees, his pajama pants tented from his obvious erection. The girl's golden eye's shifted down to the great length hidden in his pants as she leaned up and slid the shirt resting on her chest off. Ikuto watched her carefully, breathing steadily as he leaned back a little.

With the slight look of seduction in her golden orbs, she crawled towards the man she loved, her pale, stunning face tinted pink and lightened by the moonlight from the windows. "I.. want.. to help you." she breathed, inching closer and closer to the older boy's waist. Ikuto closed his eyes and bit his lip, groaning quietly. This pleased Ikuto to the fullest, not even the acts of Amu touching him in ways he's been longing for, but the fact that she actually _wants_ to, and is _leading on _to touch him. Once his eyes opened, he looked down to see the girl sliding her fingers under the elastic of his pajama pants and slowly beginning to pull them down. He bit his lip slightly as he watched the younger girl slip his pants to his knees, revealing the teen's large, almost fully erect member. The pinkette bit her lip as she slowly wrapped her slender fingers around his cock, gently beginning to rub it in steady motions. His breathing became slightly shorter and closed his eyes, feeling the blood rush down to his penis. With a couple pumps from Amu's newly skilled pale fingers, he was fully erect, which only caused the pinkette to give a slight tightening to his shaft, pumping him faster. Amu's face stayed flustered as she looked back and forth from his large cock to his face, watching his new expressions of pleasure. '_Why isn't he responding in any verbal way..?'_ the beauty thought, slightly disappointed. Continuing to pump the handsome teen rougher, she looked up at him and met his eyes. With a slightly teasing look in her face, she licked her dry lips. "Am I doing okay..?" she asked, blushing, as she was both embarrassed and still somewhat confused from actions such as these. This question led Ikuto's cheeks to tint an extremely faint pink and nod, swallowing air in his throat. "R-Really well." he stammered. Amu's slight smile turned into an unusual smirk as she felt pride in herself. She could never imagine she could be good at things like this, that she's done for the first time.

A sudden idea spiked in the girl's head, leading her to let go of the other teen's member. Ikuto watched Amu as she moved even closer to him. She sat on her ankles as she leaned down, sliding the boy's cock between her breasts. Ikuto groaned quietly at the new contact, and she pushed them against each other, surrounding his erection in her blessed curves. Slowly, she began to slide her breasts against Ikuto's length, pressing force against her breasts to tighten the grip on his penis. A deep, sensual groan was released from the man when Amu thought to lean down further and encase her lips around the head of his member, tasting the salty-sweet precum from him. Amu was thoroughly enjoyed by the noises of pleasure now coming from Ikuto's lips, and wanted them to continue. She gently sucked on the head while she rubbed her tongue against it in the process, all doing this while also rubbing his shaft with her breasts. Amu kept her watch on her actions, but after some time, she removed her mouth from the head of his cock and looked up to his azure eyes, only to see them close as he moaned deeply, clenching his fists as he came, the white liquid hitting the pinkette's face, causing her to squeal a little. Somewhat startled, she removed herself from the boy's now twitching member, averting her eyes away from it as it calmed down. Ikuto opened his eyes to look at the girl, his bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat. "Shit, sorry Amu." he cursed, grabbing a napkin from the bedside table and gently wiping his liquids from her pale face. The pinkette smiled, and laughed quietly at his kind gestures. They thanked each other as they helped one another into their removed clothing. Ikuto took the girl's head into his hands as he kissed her sweetly, a returning kiss also received from the younger teen. He pulled away, and she rubbed her tired eyes, causing Ikuto to chuckle softly. "C'mon." he started, pulling down the blanket of the bed and getting in. "Let's get you to bed, my sweet Amu." he said, watching her with a smile as she crawled in next to him, her body automatically snuggling close to his bare chest and passing out after a short while.

"Sweet dreams." the midnight Tsukiyomi mumbled, falling into a blissful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

GOD HI HELLO I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS ACTUALLY NO I DIDN'T I'M ACTUALLY REALLY LAZY AND WOW AH

sorry to those who have been waiting! this chapter isn't long at all... just something I whipped up super duper quickly

and honestly I have no clue where this is going...

at all

agh

ashdofa;fd

* * *

"_Sweet dreams." the midnight Tsukiyomi mumbled, falling into a blissful sleep.  
_

The strength of the morning sun seeped through the glass windows, disturbing the sleep of a certain Tsukiyomi, causing him to wake from his uninterrupted slumber with a mild groan. From the corner of his azure eyes, he saw a mess of bubblegum pink hair with the gentle sleeping body of the younger Amu. He shifted his gaze to her, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "Such a child.." he muttered, smiling as the pinkette nuzzled his bare had known that she was always one to sleep in late, but today, later than usual - most likely because of their energy-consuming activities from late last night.

Though he enjoyed every single second of their touching and loving the night before, he still felt a bit of guilt. The teen was unsure if Amu was really okay with indulging in sexual activities. '_But she did ask for it..' _he thought, thinking of the previous moans and pleads from the young pinkette, causing the man to blush a little. He was somewhat experienced with oral sex, from nights in his past youth he wish he had forgotten. He felt horrible from the things he had done while he was gone, getting drunk and receiving the occasional blowjob from French women he had met while at bars and parties with acquaintances he had befriended in the romantic country. But, one thing he always kept promised to himself is that he would save his first time, his one and only first time, with Amu Hinamori, the longed love of his life.

Ikuto slowly rose from the bed, trying not to wake the angel sleeping soundly next to him. But to his dismay, she had awaken, her golden orbs opening to the sunlight and adjusting to look at the midnight teen. He sighed quietly, looking back to the girl's face. She smiled tiredly and sat up, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Good morning.. Ikuto.." Amu said quietly, still adjusting to the brightness of the summer sun. Ikuto smiled, placing his lips on her forehead, kissing her softly. He pulled away and stroked her pale cheek. "Morning, Amu." he smiled, watching her cheeks tint pink.

With a sudden worry, Ikuto continued to stroke her cheek and asked, "Are you.. uh, okay?" wondering if their activities had possibly tainted her forever, or caused any sort of pain. The pinkette shook her head and giggled softly. "Of course I'm fine, silly cat." she grinned, receiving a smile from the handsome older teen. He helped her out of bed as they got on their feet, stretching from the long sleep. Amu sighed, looking out to the sparkling ocean as she smiled. Ikuto was always stunned by her beauty, even when she did the littlest of things. With the sun shining on her flawless face, her petite body standing elegantly straight, she was like an angel, no, to the Tsukiyomi child, she _was_ an angel, and he couldn't have asked for anything more from the Gods. Amu was all he needed. He walked behind her and wrapped his tanned arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, holding her close. The pinkette smiled and rested her head against his, placing her hands over his. "So.." she started, looking over to the older boy. "What's on the schedule for today?" she asked. Ikuto chuckled softly to himself, a slight smirk crawling on his lips. Without her knowing, Ikuto had already planned to take the girl to a college party - hosted by some of his old buddies. He _did_ want her to live her life a little, so why not take her to a party, buy her a nice outfit, and experience some bitter drinks? And as long as he was with her, he knew she would be safe from college perverts and creeps. He wanted her to have a little fun, and that's how he spent some of his high school and college years, even though he knew things like that weren't exactly legally right. Ikuto was never really bothered by it, so his idea seemed pretty casual to him.

"Well.." he started, kissing her neck gently. "I thought I would take you shopping, then we could possibly hit up a party a couple of old friends of mine are having later tonight?" he asked, hoping she would agree to it. Amu looked at him, her eyes brightening with excitement. "A party? Really?" she exclaimed, obviously excited. Ikuto chuckled softly, nodding. "Would that be alright?" he wondered. Amu grinned, pulling out of his grasp and dashing to her suitcase, pulling out an assortment of clothing for the day. "Of course! I haven't been to a party in ages!" she said as she faced her suitcase, Ikuto watching her with a little smirk on his face.

Within short moments, she had stripped the clothing off her slender body and changed into a blue floral dress, something she knew she could remove easily, knowing she would definitely be trying on many things when they went shopping. Ikuto leaned against the glass door and chuckled to himself, shaking his head. '_This girl.."_ he thought. _'What am I gonna do with her?_' he smiled, walking over to the closet and picking out a white v-neck and slender jeans for his own attire. Amu watched from the corner of her eye as he slid on the tight shirt, showing off his perfectly toned arms and stomach. She blushed faintly as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

'_That pervert.. He's so perfect.'_ she thought to herself, slipping on chestnut-coloured boots with her outfit. Amu kept her gaze on the boy as he dropped his pajama pants to the ground and slipped on his jeans, biting her lip softly as she looked over his body.

Ikuto's eyes averted over to Amu, catching her stare. He smirked, raising a thin eyebrow. "Somethin' bothering you, Amu-_chan_?" he emphasized his last words, his smirk spreading further as the pinkette blushed and shifted her gaze to the ground. "Y-You're just.. um, really..er.. You're really hot." she muttered, blushing deeper. Ikuto chuckled softly, walking over to her, his warm, natural cinnamon-like scent brushing over her, causing her insides to melt. He placed a hand on her pink head and pet her gently. Amu's golden eyes widened somewhat at the kind action, shifting her look back up into the midnight's eyes. "You're so adorable." he chuckled, leaning down and capturing her soft lips in a kiss for a few moments. Amu's cheeks tinted a deeper pink as she looked back at the handsome teen.

Ikuto smiled, removing his hand from her head. "Let's get going before you make it even harder to leave." he suggested, while the pinkette giggled and nodded, following the handsome boy out the door.

Within hours of searching various stores inside and out, Ikuto and Amu found themselves in a cute little boutique in the middle of town, searching for an outfit for the pinkette along with a swimsuit that would actually fit her.

"Amu." the boy called, picking up a sparkly silver party dress off the hanging racks. "Look at this one! It's so short!" he exclaimed, chuckling as the shorter teen glared at him. Looking around his area of the store for some other ideas for Amu, he set the dress back on the rack along with the other sizes. _'Hmm..' _he thought. _'Nothing too skimpy, she says.. And obviously nothing too flashy, so sparkles must be out of the picture. She's not super girlish, by any means, but.. There's gotta be something in this damn store.'_ And just with that thought, he turned around to see the flawless girl he adored sporting a simple, white dress, with thick straps crossing on her back. The male Tsukiyomi curved his lips into a smirk, taking notice how the simple dress fit around her slender body quite snug, and stopped around her mid-thigh.

The pinkette's cheeks started to form a deep blush as she switched her look from the floor to Ikuto's handsome face continuously and shifted her bare feet around during the process. _'Stupid smirk! Stupid Ikuto! He must think I look totally ridiculous!' _Amu thought as her eyebrows furrowed somewhat. "Amu.." the midnight boy hummed, taking a long step so he was _very_ close to her petite body. "It's perfect. You're unbelievably stunning. Only you.." he paused, taking some of her bubblegum colored hair loosely in his hand. "Could make something so simple look so beautiful." he purred, kissing her hair gently.

Now this, this romantic gesture from the remarkably _gorgeous_ man, made Amu Hinamori's cheeks turn so red, someone could have mistaken her pretty little face for a tomato. She couldn't believe that the azure beauty named Ikuto could even have any sense or kindness like _that_ in his perverted, sly mind to even say something so beautiful and just plain nice to her.

"T-Thank you.. Ikuto.." she stuttered, her golden eyes looking up at him as he pulled his hand away from her cherry-blossom hair.

And that's when Utau Tsukiyomi walked in.


End file.
